Field Of The Invention
The invention relates generally to hard disk drive memory storage devices for computers. More particularly it relates to disk drive apparatus and to a method for writing servotrack information therein. More specifically it relates to alleviating the need for a complex mechanical and/or optical positioning system to establish servopatterns on the recording surfaces of the recording media.